banthapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jan Dodonna
Jan Dodonna was a military leader in the Rebel Alliance. He had a beard. Early Life Jan Dodonna was born on the planet Commenor. He was the descendant of one of the oldest and most prominent families on the planet. His father was a decorated leader of the Commenor military who had served as planetary governor who died when Jan was very young. Despite the family's name, they were left with little money and relied on friends and relatives. When Jan was old enough, he was accepted into Commenor's military academy as a favor to his family. He outperformed many of his classmates and graduated with a rank of second leutenant. Clone Wars After serving a few years in Commenor's corps of engineers, Dodonna got his first taste of combat. As the Seperatists gained strength throughout the Galaxy, they attempted to take Commenor by force early in the war, but the well-trained Commenor military easily fought them back, and the planet remained under Republic control for the duration of the war. After the initial battle, Dodonna and many others joined the Grand Army of the Republic. Dodonna was made a captain and assigned as an aide to Jedi General Plo Koon. During this time he was introduced to Walex Blissex, who was working on the Republic's Star Destroyer project. Dodonna was given command over a group of new Victory-Class Star Destroyers. He was credited with revolutionaizing space combat, and by ther end of the war had risen to the rank of Colonel. Civil War When the Emperor declared the Empire, Dodonna remained in the military for a few years, but then retired from military service and returned home to Commenor. He'd been caught getting cornholed by Gent Premise, and by his wife no less. It was finally time to admit that he had a problem, and the "not gay if you're under way" motto just wasn't enough to delude himself with any longer. As soon as Jan got to his home planet, he called up every ex-girlfriend he could remember and found out that several were still single. He buried himself up to his nose in little hairy triangles, and left the lovestink in his flavor-savor of a beard for a full week. When the Rebel Alliance was beginning to stage military operations against the Empire, Grand Moff Tarkin recommended Dodonna as someone who could become an Imperial military leader, but Dodonna declined. Soon after this, Mon Mothma also contacted Dodonna (via Wedge Antilles) about taking control of the Rebel military, but he declined this offer as well, saying that he was not interested in fighting the Empire for which he had served for so many years. His position changes when the Empire violently cracked down on a harmless demonstration on his home world. He decided that the only way to ensure the safety of Commenor was to join the Rebel Alliance. Mon Mothma appointed him as head of all military operations, but was never able to look him in the eyes. Jan set up a base on Dantooine. There, he gathered many Imperial military personnel that he had worked with, such as Walex Blissex. Together they worked to modernize the Rebel military and developed strategies to deal with their much larger opponent. After an unfortunate accident involving one of Dodonna's new weapons, the Dantooine base was closed and he was sent to Yavin IV. Battle of Yavin Dodonna oversaw the preparations to attack the Death Star. When it became clear that the Empire had learned the location of the secret base, Dodonna resisted the calls to evacuate, knowing that they might never get another chance. After the station was destroyed, Dodonna was among the last rebels scheduled to evacuate. In an attempt to buy time for the final ships to get off the planet, Dodonna remained behind with a small group of soldiers and attempted to fight against the Imperial ground forces that were entering the base. While the rest of his soldiers were killed in the fight, Dodonna was taken prisoner, and remained on an Imperial prison world until after the end of the war. Trivia *Jan's drive can be attributed to the fact that, as an adolescent, he felt constantly overshadowed by his better looking and more popular older brother, Marsha. *General Dodonna was the first person to say "may the force be with you" during the Battle of Yavin. It was a slight breach of etiquette as Spirit Obi-Wan should have had the right of first refusal being the only Jedi present. It's the Star Wars equivalent of carving another man's turkey. Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Facial Hair Award Nominees